Haven for Musicians
by DragonSecretKeeper
Summary: Nyssa an "ugly" girl walks by the Apollo cabin and happens to see Will Solace, her longtime crush. Is it really just a crush though?


I was walking to Argo II carrying blueprints for my little bro. Then when I passed the Apollo cabin I heard music, not the usual kind they play but a depressing, a sad love song. I saw Conner passing by to go to the Argo II so I asked him to bring the blueprints for me and entered the Apollo Cabin.

To my surprise it was Will Solace writing. I blushed for two reasons; one I sorta had a crush on him and two he was shirtless.

"I say Jet'aime

Then I count to three…. Ugh!" then he looks up from his guitar then meets my gaze and says "N-Nyssa, he-he-hello!" He always stutters when he's around me!

"Who are you writing that song for?"

"No one! It's just that I think about girls and their feelings during my writing then I mess up!" He throws his hands in the air to show emphasis.

"Maybe you are thinking of someone in particular?"I said.

"No, pretty sure I'm not cuz' if I do I stutter when I first talk to the person." When he realized what he said and did earlier, I blushed crimson. He was still shirtless and since I was afraid someone would see us, in his cabin, alone, and him shirtless, I asked him foolishly.

"How about you put on a shirt and we go to Zeus' fist?" He nodded his head. "Bring your guitar along."

After he put on a shirt, we walked to Zeus' first earning weird stares from other camper plus a wide grin from a certain centaur. I swear I heard him say, "Ahh! Young Love". It took us about 2 minutes to get to Zeus' fist. I asked him

"Before you write do you pray to your dad and the 9 muses?"

"Yep! It's actually an unwritten rule of all songwriters."He said

"Really?"

"Just Apollo children."He gave me a small smile that made me look at my feet. Why, because a smile threatens to appear on my face.

"What does Jet'aime mean anyway?"I asked.

"It means I love you in French. I heard Aphrodite girls say it to their boyfriends. Since French is the language of love" putting air quotes language of love. We sat on Zeus' fist and I asked him,

"What was that you were playing earlier?"

"The song I was trying to write so far all I got was Je t'aime."

"Hhmmm…. What about what did you do to me?"

"Not bad Nyssa… Come on give me another one."

"I used to have a faç girl you made it fade away.?"

"Maybe maybe…."

"Show me what you got so far."

"_Je t'aime_

_Don't you see?_

_Je t'aime_

_What did you do to me?_

_I used to have a façade_

_But girl you made it fade away"_

The whole time he was playing the song he was starring straight into my eyes. I sorta had a vision of leaning in so I snapped back to reality. It was really is happening to me? Is it possible that I am falling for Will Solace? _No you are not!_ I screamed at myself. I broke the silence by saying,

"I should probably get back to Leo." He nodded his head then I sprinted toward Argo II but before I left I said something to him, "And by the way, you can't deny it, you're writing this song to a girl. Just admit it and maybe you could come up with not so crappy lyrics." He was left there dumfounded. When I reached Argo II Piper was working with Jason and they looked really cute together.

I approached Leo and helped him then I thought about Will and the song , the girl he was writing it to. I was caught in a daydream but Harley snapped me back to reality.

"Are you okay sis?" I nodded my head and said,

"I just need a bit of air." I walked out and went to the beach.

I heard steps beside me. I looked behind me and saw it was Piper.

"Is it Will Solace?"

"Huh?"

"You gazed earlier and I saw the look. I saw you guys back at his cabin earlier and then you guys went to Zeus' fist."

"How did you-"

"I was walking to Argo II and saw you guys."

"Figures."

"Anyway, denying it wouldn't help. Tell him and you'll feel the weight lifted from your shoulders."And with that she walked away. Then I saw a figure running to me. IT WAS WILL!

"Hey I finished the song!"he said,

"That was quick! How?"

"You were right it was about a girl and she's a darn awesome one."

"Who is it?"

"Miranda." he said. I felt my heart drop. Tears threatened to escape my eyes.

"That's great…. Really great…. I gotta go." I ran to my cabin too fast for him to see my tears. Why was I crying? Then it hit me like a hurricane. I have fallen for Will Solace. But it's too late now. I looked at myself in the mirror and dropped my bunk down so no one could see me. I looked at myself on the mirror. I got black ugly hair. Greesed face. A bleeding upper lip and hazel brown eyes. I was ugly. He has girls throwing themselves at him. I got boys scowling at me. Let's face it, outside I'm a pariah, a misfit in camp, I'm talked to only when needed. He was awesome, handsome and nearly perfect he belongs on both worlds.

**~Time Laspe~**

It was dinner in the mess hall when Will approached me. My heart sank again. "Why'd you ran away?"

"My head hurt."

"Okay . I'm gonna sing the song to Miranda tomorrow in the ampitheater. Could you come along, please?" He asked with the cutest face I could possible think of.

"Ugh! Fine! But I'm hiding and I'm bringing Piper along."

"After dinner kay?" I nodded my head then approached Piper. "Will is gonna ask Miranda out in the ampitheater. He asked me to come along and you are coming with me."

"Okay just give me a sec." The she left her table and went to the Demeter table. I don't know what she did so I ignored it and finished dinner.

Me and Piper snuck behind the bushes then Will and Miranda were there his guitar was there too. Then he sung the song

"_Je t'aime_

_Don't you see?_

_Je t'aime_

_What did you do to me?_

_I used to have a façade_

_But girl you made it fade away" _I mouthed the words along with him and then a single teardrop fell on my face. Piper noticed and whispered,

"You can't deny it, you've fallen in love with Will Solace."

"Will you out with me Miranda Gardiner?" Will said.

"I'd love to Will Solace." Then Will's face spread into a wide grin. Then Miranda and Will took a stroll on the beach

After they were done Will approached Nyssa and said, "Thank goodness you were there last night or I would've gotten twice as nervous."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I just feel comfortable and not as shy around you."He responded sheepishly

"Well thank you…"Then thinks got awkward and I know I was pink. I almost forgot the fireworks were coming. Good thing we had some in stock so we only had to do 2 missing, the gods and the goddesses and the heroes.

**~A Week Later~**

It's two days before the fireworks and the would be a dance to these who would want to go and Will still hasn't pluck out th courage to ask Miranda out. So I started to wonder.

"Will have you asked Miranda out yet?"

"No not really. I'm kinda nervous."

"Dude you just have to say. I'll pick you up at 7:00. Then she'll be fine, you'll be fine."

"Can you be there again?"

"Sure." This time I'm not gonna be there. He's a big guy now. He could do it by himself

**~After Will attempted to ask Miranda to the fireworks~**

"Why didn't you come?"He snapped at me.

"Why couldn't pluck out the courage to ask her out?"I snapped back.

"That is not the point! I asked you to come there-"

"Why? Because to torture me, to tease me or to rub it in my face that I can't get a boyfriend because I'm a paraiah? Pick one."

"I didn't-"

"Will Solace the cutest guy in the Apollo cabin doesn't have the guts to ask a girl out. I was stupid enough to believe what they said about you. I guess maybe next time I give my heart to someone, I find out what kind of person he is before I think about giving him my infinity sign ring." Then I walked away. I went to the waterfall where you could see wonderful things, unbelievable things. I guess only few campers knew about this and decided to keep it a secret too. I thought of bringing Will here and give him my infinity sign ring. It was once my mom's. Dad gave it to her. Hey he may be lame but he is good with charming the women he falls in love with. At least when he falls in love with a mortal he knows he truly loves her. From what I heard dad gave Harley's mom a beautiful charm bracelet.

Anyway one of the few campers who knew about this place was Piper, so she was able to find me.

"You're mad at him because you know in your heart that you love him. He can't ask her out because he wasn't really thinking about her when he wrote that song. Miranda could understand, half of the camp knows this situation but I charm spoke them to not tell."

"You mean everyone else knows but me and him."

"Why do you think Leo isn't looking for you right now?"

"Have a point. Are you going to bring Jason here?"

"I can't. Your story has a chance of a happy ending but mine doesn't. Mom doesn't really do the matching, she just watches and guides us. He might have someone else at the Roman Camp. "

"Ask him. He can answer that question. It might not be right now but you could bring him here. This place can help you think."

"Tell Will. He's on a rampage. He's playing a very lonely tune on the piano that half of the camp is depressed. Stop him." I just nodded my head and headed for the Apollo cabin. I went in and said,

"Hey superstar."I said in an almost whisper voice. "Maybe you should stop you are depressing the whole camp."

"Mmmkay fine."He said but I swear I heard him say 'for you' Then with a wave I left the cabin. I decided to go to Miranda.

"Miranda can I ask you for a forget-me-not flower?"

"Sure and make sure the pot has music notes on it." I said,

"How did you know?"

"Nyssa it was about time you two got together and when we are on dates he always talk about you that I always laugh. He's in love with you and he doesn't even know. You do know that a forget-me-not flower means true love?" I remained calm cuz I needed a favour.

"Yes I over-heard you girls the other day.

"You're different from the other Hephaestus kids. At least you know how to deal with organic life forms."I laughed because she put air quotes on organic life forms.

"So could you?"

"Sure, just give me the pot tomorrow."

"Okay!"After I talked to Miranda, I went to the Arts and Crafts to get a pot. I found the right one and headed down to the forge.

You may wonder, what is a pot doing in a forge? You see, I'm gonna add special features to this pot.

I added features like a player so he could play his favorite music and a water can that pops out every 12 hours, so he wouldn't have to water it and a light which can go for the whole day-sunlight but I doubt that he'll have a problem with that. I finished in 3 hours.

I decided to go to the beach. I want to smell the sea breeze. When I reached there, I saw Will playing his guitar. I recognized the song he was playing. It was On Better by Aaron Carter. He seemed to not notice me so I said,

"One Better- Popstar OST, Performed by Aaron Carter- Son of Apollo. Right?"

"Oh yeah, except he's disowned by some of us cuz' he cheated on Hilary Duff." He replied with disgusted look on your face. I giggled to what he said. "What?"

"Nothing it's just you look cute when you have a disgusted look on your face."

"So now I'm cute? What next your soul mate?"

"Maybe," I muttered under my breath. "What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing! I wanna show you something. Come with me." So pulled his hand, and walked towards the waterfall. He started to wonder where we were going so I replied, "Be quiet. Someone might hear us." So he shut up.

When we reached the waterfall he had a curious look on his face. His face lit up and said,

"This is paradise. A haven for musicians." He said as if he were in a trance. "What?" I asked.

"A place where artists or their soul mates meet each other, they would eventually find this place."

"Did you just say artists and their soul mates?"

"Yup, Can you play?"

"No but I can sing, when my mom was pregnant with me she sang a lot. So I got this voice that's weird."

"Really? Can you sing for me?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Fine! Bleeding love, know the chords?"

"Uhuh….." Then he played his guitar. He played the chorus. The words flowed out of my mouth like I couldn't control them. His eyes widened. Then he stopped and looked straight in my eyes.

"You have the same voice my mother had." His eyes looked big.

"Really? Did I mention my mom sang a lot?" He nodded his head.

"You know you're really different from the Hephaestus kids. You're better than any of the Aphrodite girls." I blushed at his comment.

"How could this be the haven of artists?"

"Behind the waterfall is where pieces of music or art has the exact copy created by true will. When we die, when soul mates find each other, they're love make they're and they're children's art more beautiful behind that waterfall."

"That's wonderful have you found your soul mate?" I asked him. He thought for a while then kissed me and I could tell you it was amazing.

"Does that answer your question?" I nodded my head and kissed him lightly on the cheek and he held me tightly. I smiled at what he was doing. Telling me he won't let go. Maybe music and war can lead two hearts together.

"Hey, since Miranda isn't going with me to the fireworks with me-"Then he dropped to his knees and said,

"Please Please Please Please Please Please Please go to the fireworks with me!"I gave him a giggle lifted him by his chin, kissed him and said,

"Does that answer your question?" We both laughed and he stopped by saying.

"Anyone you know knows about this place?" I nodded my head, and said,

"Piper McLean" I replied

"You know Jason plays fair violin." I gave him a look that said, _'What?'_

"Caught him in the place where we keep our extra instruments."

"Do you think they are meant to be?"

"Yes!" He answered quickly.

"How?" I replied.

"I saw the way she looked at him… Though it said _for_ _me it wasn't just the trick of the mist_. He just looks at her with a smile that he'd show to no one. The way he looks at her it says _you're beautiful_. I know all of this stuff cuz' we got it from dad." I smiled at him. I'd never know how to analyze people like this. I took off my infinity sign ring and gave it to him. Actually put it his hand. It's my way of saying Je t'aime

Anyways, what'll happen next is for another story.


End file.
